1. Field of the Invention
Sports have long captured the interest of adults and children. The use of novelty items so as to replicate sports heroes who perform at the highest level, such as professional baseball players, is a way of increasing and enhancing an individual's enjoyment of the sport.
The present invention is in the nature of a novelty item, and, in particular, to a ball that appears to generate smoke and give off sound when thrown to provide the experience of throwing or catching a super-fast ball or other type missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanisms and devices exist that create smoke, vapor or some variation thereof as their primary function. These mechanisms and devices may be stationary or portable, for commercial or recreational use, for indoor and/or outdoor activities (some undesirable for health, clean-up or handling reasons), but none for novelty purposes envisioned by this invention, with the possible exception of Hosoya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,340. Hosoya describes a ball that has a central core of detonator material and a layer of smoke emitting material to be ignited by the detonator material, but only upon percussive contact between bat and ball and not just when thrown.